am i in love with one or two?
by mitchell0202
Summary: when sango falls in love with kagome and ayame will she choose one or both SMUTTY lemon galore with some comic releif and a little drama
1. Chapter 1

It was three in the morning. Sango, a Hanyou or half-demon, turned on her computer. She quickly brought up her two favorite websites, YouTube, and . She was writing a complex story about a girl who she connected with deeply and her human lover, who resembled it's human counterpart, Kagome, and her enticing third girlfriend Ayame. She is also a Hanyou, like her lover, Sango, who the third character resembled who, was sleeping.

"Damn it, I can't get this _feeling_ out," she mewled. It was 3:59 when she finished with the chapter and her song _Three Arm_ by _Matchbox 20_ had finished. She then got an IM on AIM from Kagoma saying,

"I know it's four A.M., but we need to talk, okay? I just wanted to know your plans for tomorrow."

And another on YIM from Ayame saying,

"Hey Hon, was-sup? I know it's late but, we need to talk, alright? I wanna know your plans for tomorrow. It's important."

Sango's head was rushing. Why was she feeling this way? Her abdomen burned with a fiery passion. She responded to Kagome's.

"Hey, babe. Eh, nothing really. Gonna head to the mall. Wanna come? Kisses. Sango."

She replied the same for Ayame. She got the sexiest replies back from both.

"Mmmm, babe," Kagome wrote, "I'm playing with my pussy. Watcha shoppin for?"

"Mm-mm babe, that excites me _so_ much," replied Sango, even more sexually, "Well, I'm gong to the sex store...wanna come?"

Ayame's IM was the same so she replied as so, giggling.

"What time? _What_ time," she said breathlessly, realizing she had been rubbing her clitoris and inner pussy walls for ten minutes gasping at her own touch, she grabs her phone, peeling off her clothes, still rubbing and gasping, taking a sexy picture of her getting active and sending them to her girlfriends, getting both raved pictures back, she smiled and got on both instant messengers and telling them both she was logging of at ten. Then, she was heading to the mall and would be back at around four, and to show up at her house at nine-thirty if they wanted to go along.

Each girl got their gear and headed to the house at nine thirty, sneaked into the house, and went into her room.

"Kagome," said Ayame, "You remove her covers, and I'll remove her clothes. Then, we'll pleasure her body." She looked at Kagome as she nodded, and the pan was a-go. She watched as Kagome removed her covers and Sango licked her lips.

A/N I wanted to try a POV. Warning: The POV is lemons.

Sango's POV:

I was half-awoken by the kiss that was placed on my lips. Afterwards, I felt really good. My whole body was on fire and it felt _so_ good. After ten minutes of pleasure, I let myself orgasm into the awaiting mouth. Then, I awoke as someone whispered in my ear.

"Hey, Hon. Rise and cum," she said. I awoke, seeing two gorgeous naked dripping bodies in front of me. I dove at the closets of the two bodies, licking that person's breasts. I felt a tingle between my legs. I felt a pleasure in my abdomen as I licked at sucked on that nipple. I went lower.

"Hey, Ayame," I said, "Sit on my face, split style for me." I liked my lips as a heavy body gloomed on my face. I started licking and sucking on the available flesh, eating a licking everywhere. After ten minutes, Ayame came screaming my name. Then, I got changed reluctatntly, and went to the mall with my girlfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

it was around 11 o'clock when they arrived at kaede's sex store it smelled like sweets and sex most of all when the trio walked in to the left they saw various dvds and magazines to the right dildos of verious sorts

pov:sango

i nerviously walked in keeping my cool holding on the hands of my girlfriends i walked over grabbed two magazines and i brought a realistic dildo it was a strapon your total is 50,000 yen " he said cooly it was miroku japans most perverted monk "so you ladies going to have sex?"he was outloud mostly to himself"shove it up your ass" i barked at him"i like to shove it up your ass"he says as i payed we left i knew he was beating it off to me when we left 'what a jackass' i thought smiling as we left ayame wanted to relax at the bar so we headed there

kagome pov we headed to the bar ayame hangs out i wanted to go home and snuggle yet ayame wanted to go to the bar i never win"how long we staying"i piped up "about two hours"a growl came at me 'great two hours oh well i might beable to sleep with sango in the resrooms' she purs

sango's pov i felt a hand reach for my thigh. i knew it was kagome the pleasure shot at me as i dragged her to the bathrooms

we were both excited as we walked in and locked the stall.

then a crash came in as ayame threw some guy into the next stall letting him bleed


	3. Chapter 3

Alert new rewrite for chap 1 Chap2 is coming soon


End file.
